


Breathe Me

by QED_Scribblings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QED_Scribblings/pseuds/QED_Scribblings
Summary: Fill for Prompt: Graves gets de-aged (cursed artifact, Grindelwald, doused in potion during a raid).Instead of turning into some poor, scared 5 year old like everyone was expecting, he ends up settling as a fuming 16 year old instead (who may or may not also be scared but sure as hell wasn't gonna tell anybody).Even people who saw it happen are having a bit of trouble connecting their Director to this insolent, aggressive, stupidly rebellious little brat that keeps breaking out of wherever they put him and getting into fights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with some writer's block recently so decided to try something completely fresh to see if that helps.  
> I've been eyeing this prompt for a while so now seemed the perfect opportunity XD Hope you like it guys :) More to come.

This was getting a bit ridiculous to be honest. Even the potion smugglers they’d rounded up were watching the scene before them in open bemusement. And Tina could hardly blame them. It wasn’t every day you got to witness half of MACUSA’s Major Investigation Team struggle, and repeatedly fail, to get a hold of a teenage version of their director. But that was what was happening. 

“Roth! Roth grab him before- MERCY LEWIS MAN!”

“Oh Piss off. He’s a slippery little bastard!”

“Get back here, Graves!”

“Drop dead!” the boy,  _ their boss _ , bellowed as he made a beeline for the doors only to get coathangered by one of his own aurors 10 yards from it.

Tina winced as he hit the ground with a thud, but it wasn’t long before he was back on his feet. He took a second to elbow the same man right in the nose, then made another break for the door, only to get promptly dogpiled by the rest of the team. 

“GET OFF OF ME!” the boy roared from somewhere within the pile of bodies. “LET ME GO! THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I’LL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES! JUST. SEE. IF. I. DON’T!!”

Tina had a nasty feeling he was punctuating his words in some sort of physical manner if the groans were anything to go by. 

Shaking her head, she made sure the suspects were being properly looked after by the rest of their team, before walking over.

“Alright boys, enough male-bonding I think,” she called, pulling her wand from her coat all the while. 

The others seemed to get the message, as one by one they got up and stepped away from the fray, until it was just a rather battered looking Roth pinning a still  _ incredibly _ combative Percival Graves to the floor. 

“Roth,” she said, jerking her head as she turned her wand squarely on the boy, incase he decided to try anything funny.

“Watch who you’re pointing that at, Lady,” Graves growled, glaring over at her in a manner that would have no doubt been terrifying if he was himself. But like this, all floppy haired and baby-faced, Merlin’s Beard it was hard not to find it sort of adorable. More importantly though, he seemed to have gone still at last. 

Good. At least he wasn’t entirely unreasonable in this state. 

Roth seemed to think so as well as he too rolled off of the boss. 

A second later Tina found herself knocked back onto her behind by an invisible force. Turns out Graves learned wandless magic a little younger than most people. Go figure. 

She pushed herself back up in time to spot Graves jump back to his feet and make another break for the door, only to to be foiled by his own, now slightly too large trousers, which chose that moment to finally slip down to his ankles and trip him up (quite spectacularly). 

The warehouse went completely silent. It appeared nobody knew how to respond to the sight of the Director of Magical Security, teenager or not, sprawled out on a dirty warehouse floor, trousers around his ankles and boxes just managing to cling in place to provide some sort of modesty.

But that didn’t last long. Soon enough, the silence was quickly filled with howls of laughter from auror and potion smuggler alike. Tina grimaced sympathetically as the kid went scarlet and quickly shimmied back properly into his trousers. She waited until his suspenders were clipped back on, before shooting an incarcerous spell, to keep him in place, not that he seemed to be struggling as much as he was seconds earlier. 

She sighed and walked over to him, pulling him to his feet. 

Percival sighed deeply and glared down at the ground.

“This is going to be painful. I can tell already.”


End file.
